cellufunfandomcom-20200213-history
Beach Party
__TOC__'Overview' The object of Beach Party is to build the largest sand castle. You need the help of others to build sections of your sand castle, and you must watch out for others who may ruthlessly kick over sections of your sand castle Castle building You need''' 20 people to gather 20 people to mold and 20 people to detail so '''60 '''people max that is without the '''SPECIAL '''tools. '''Special items for castle building * cellupoint items- cost 1,000 cellupoints - only good for 5 sections - lowers the needed help to 10 Beach Shovel - Reduces the number of sand gatherers you need by half. Plastic Sand Castle Chisels - With these, you need only half the sand detailers. Plastic Bucket - With one of these, you need only half the sand molders. * funcoin items - cost 99 funcoins - unlimited uses - lowers the needed help to 5 Titanium Molding Bucket - With one of these, you need only 1/4 the sand molders. Metal Sand Castle Chisels - With these, you need only 1/4 the sand detailers. Beach Backhoe - With one of these, you need only 1/4 the sand gatherers. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Strutting Dress up in a fashionable swimsuit, accessorize it, and strut your stuff. You strut for 1 hour during which time people can vote your outfit up or down. The best scorers will be visible for all to see! Strut as many times as you like, but you can't wear the same outfit twice. If you get buried, your strut will end (however, it costs a lot more FC to bury someone who is strutting). Voting summary Voting summary Each UP 'vote values at 2 points Each '''DOWN '''vote values at -1 point Strut summary '''Strut summary ' '''Your Strut Summary: Times Strutted: - earns trophy points @ 1 5 10 20 35 50 75 100 200 350 500 750 1000 ''' Best Strut Score: - earns trophy points @ '''50 100 200 350 500 750 1000 2000 3500 5000 Up Votes Received: - earns trophy points @ 10 25 50 100 250 500 1000 2000 3500 5000 10000 20000 Down Votes Received: - earns trophy points @ 10 25 50 100 250 500 1000 2000 3500 5000 10000 20000 Up Votes Given: - earns trophy points @ 10 25 50 100 250 500 1000 2000 3500 5000 10000 20000 Down Votes Given: -earns trophy points @''' 10 25 50 100 250 500 1000 2000 5000 10000 20000''' ____________________________________________________________________________________ Strutting Trophies Strut Newbie - 1 Point Awarded for strutting on the beach 1 time. Trying Different Outfits - 2 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 5 times. Getting The Hang of It - 5 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 10 times. Working The Catwalk - 8 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 20 times. Strutting My Stuff - 10 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 35 times. Closet Full Of Swimsuits - 12 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 50 times. Can Not Stop Strutting - 15 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 75 times. Show Off - 20 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 100 times. Strut Additction - 25 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 200 times. Outifts Galore - 30 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 350 times. Always on Parade - 40 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 500 times. Exhibitionist - 50 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 750 times. Living On The Catwalk - 60 Points Awarded for strutting on the beach 1000 times. Beach Shack Items Category:Game Category:Social Games